1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a train control system which tracks trains and controls the speeds of the trains.
2. Background Art
In a conventional train transportation control system for determining a position of a train and for controlling intervals between trains, a signal system of a fixed-block system using track circuits is in used. This fixed-block system consists of a plurality of blocks made by pairs of train rails mutually insulated at predetermined interval along a train track, and the rails of the each pair are mutually insulated between the rails of the train track. One rail of the pair is electrically connected to another rail by a train which passes on the pair of rails; therefore, one can determine the point at which a train is passing by determining where a pair of rails are mutually conducting. The track circuits thus constructed are combined with the signal system in which signals are controlled so as to permit one train to enter one block. In other words, only one train is permitted to enter one fixed-block; therefore, accuracy of controlling of the train interval is limited by length of the block. We call a block where one train is permitted to enter a xe2x80x9cfixed-blockxe2x80x9d and call a length of the block the xe2x80x9cfixed-lengthxe2x80x9d.
Because the length of the block is fixed in the above conventional fixed-block system, it is difficult to vary intervals between trains. The number of xe2x80x9cfixed-blocksxe2x80x9d may be increased by shortening the xe2x80x9cfixed-lengthxe2x80x9d, but the cost of facilities also increase. Because the fixed-block system consists of many cables and connecting points, the cables require complicated management. Furthermore the fixed-block system thus constructed of many cables and relays increases the cost for maintaining the system.
The present invention was made in the view of the above-mentioned problems and seeks to flexibly control intervals between trains, and also seeks to establish a train control system and method therefor with fewer cables and without relays. Furthermore, the present invention seeks to reduce costs for facilities for a train control system and costs for maintaining the train control system therefor.
As a solution to the above problems, the invention provides a train control system for controlling trains, which consist of one or plurality of vehicles, comprising base stations at predetermined intervals along a train rail, wherein each base station consists of a radar which measures one or more of data of distance between the base station and one or more trains moving on the train rail; a traveling command calculator which calculates a traveling command based on the data of distance detected by said radar and another radar; a traveling command providing means which provides the traveling command calculated by the traveling command calculator to the trains.
The present invention also discloses a method for controlling trains, which consists of one or more vehicles, by base stations at predetermined intervals along a train rail comprising steps of detecting data of distances between each base station and one or more trains moving on the train rail by a radar arranged in each base station; calculating a traveling command based on the one or more of data of the distance between one or more trains and each base station which is determined by the radar arranged in each base station.
According to the above system and method for train control, it is possible to dynamically adjust a xe2x80x9cfixed-blockxe2x80x9d and also to vary a train interval by using radio transmission techniques with a plurality of radars. Because the above train control system and method do not require as many cables as the conventional train control system and require no relays, it is possible to reduce costs for facilities for a train control system and costs for maintaining the train control system thereof.